Coco (film)
|producer = Darla K. Anderson |writer = Adrian Molina |starring = Anthony Gonzalez Gael García Bernal Benjamin Bratt Renee Victor Ana Ofelia Murguia Edward James Olmos |music = Michael Giacchino |studio = Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = November 22, 2017 October 27, 2017 |language = English |preceded = Cars 3 |followed = Incredibles 2 |imdb_id = 2380307}} Coco is an upcoming Disney/Pixar fantasy-comedy adventure film centered around the Day of the Dead (Spanish: Día de los Muertos). Coco will be Pixar's 19th feature film, and is set to be released on November 22, 2017.Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' Synopsis Coco follows a 12-year-old boy named Miguel who sets off a chain of events relating to a century-old mystery. The official story description is: “Coco is the celebration of a lifetime, where the discovery of a generations-old mystery leads to a most extraordinary and surprising family reunion." Coco follows the secret musical ambitions of Miguel, who resides in a lively, loud Mexican village but comes from a family of shoemakers that may be the town’s only music-hating household. For generations, the Riveras have banned music because they believe they’ve been cursed by it; as their family history goes, Miguel’s great-great-grandfather abandoned his wife decades earlier to follow his own dreams of performing, leaving Imelda (Miguel’s great-great-grandmother) to take control as the matriarch of the now-thriving Rivera line and declare music dead to the family forever. But Miguel harbors a secret desire to seize his musical moment, inspired by his favorite singer of all time, the late Ernesto De la Cruz (Bratt). It’s only after Miguel discovers an amazing link between himself and De la Cruz that he takes action to emulate the famous singer and, in doing so, accidentally enters the Land of the Dead. In the beautiful underworld, it’s not long until Miguel encounters the souls of his own family — generations’ worth of long-dead but no less vivacious Rivera ancestors, including great-grandmother Imelda. Still, given the opportunity to roam around the Land of the Dead, Miguel decides to track down De la Cruz himself. He teams up with another friendly (and skeletal) spirit — a trickster named Hector, voiced by Bernal — to find De la Cruz, earn his family’s blessing to perform, and return to the Land of the Living before time runs out.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/12/06/pixar-coco-cast-plot Cast *Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera *Gael García Bernal as Hector *Benjamin Bratt as Ernesto De la Cruz *Renee Victor as Abuelita *Ana Ofelia Murguía as Mama Cocohttp://www.pixarpost.com/2017/01/coco-vocal-cast-update.html *Edward James Olmos as Chicharrón *Jaime Camil as Papá *Sofía Espinosa as Mamá *Luis Valdez as Tío Berto *Lombardo Boyar as Mariachi *Alanna Ubach as Imelda *Selene Luna as Tía Rosita *Alfonso Arau as Papá Julio *Herbert Siguenza as Tío Oscar and Tío Felipe *Octavio Solís as Arrival Agent *Gabriel Iglesias as Head Clerk *Cheech Marin as Corrections Officer *Blanca Araceli as Emcee *John Ratzenberger as TBA Official Announcement Disney/Pixar announced Lee Unkrich's next film at CinemaCon on April 24, 2012. At the time , it was referred to as The Untitled Pixar Movie About Día de los Muertos. The official synopsis is: Release Coco is confirmed to be released on November 22, 2017. Pixar's very first movie, Toy Story, was released in 1995 that same day. It will premiere exclusively in Mexico on October 27, 2017 at the Morelia International Film Festival , right before its North American release. The film will be accompanied by Walt Disney Animation Studios featurette short Olaf's Frozen Adventure Development On May 11, 2013, The Walt Disney Company request a trademark the phrase "Dia de los Muertos" for various merchandise. This caused criticism from the Latino community.http://edition.cnn.com/2013/05/10/us/disney-trademark-day-dead/ The team made a trip to Mexico to find many references to help defining the characters and the story. Unkrich said, "I'd seen it portrayed in folk art. It was something about the juxtaposition of skeletons with bright, festive colors that captured my imagination. It has led me down a winding path of discovery. And the more I learn about Día de los Muertos, the more it affects me deeply."https://ohmy.disney.com/insider/2015/08/14/meet-the-newest-disneypixar-marvel-coco/ In 2015, Disney hired Lalo Alcaraz as a consultant for the film. He is a Mexican-American cartoonist who drew a satire film poster depicting a skeletal gigantic Mickey Mouse with a line "It's coming to trademark your culture." On April 13, 2016, Disney and Pixar announce that they start the animation process.https://ohmy.disney.com/insider/2015/08/14/meet-the-newest-disneypixar-marvel-coco/ Gallery Promotional Material logococo.png|The original logo for Coco Coco Logo.png Coco Poster.jpg Coco Official Poster.jpg Coco Editing Emblem.jpg|Emblem for Coco Editing Department. Coco Morelia Film Festival Poster.png|Poster for the Morelia Film Festival Coco Promo.jpg Coco Japanese Banner.jpg Coco Spanish Family Poster.jpg Screenshots DisneyPixar's First Exclusive Look at Coco.jpg|Disney/Pixar's First Exclusive Look at Coco Coco Leaves and Dog.jpg COCO Miguel and family.jpg Miscellaneous Coco-logo-d23.jpg killing fish.jpg CMalrjNWgAErZT6.jpg Disney Pixar 2015 - 2019 Releases.jpg Coco Crew Shirt.jpg|Pixar Employee's Coco Crew Shirt Design. Coco - Concept Art.jpeg pixarfuture3.jpg|Concept art Coco, Miguel Artwork.png|Daniel Arriaga with his artworks of Miguel from Coco. Timeline_17-19_Walt_Disney_Studios.jpg DE0y-zvV0AAT5R7.jpg Disney Pixar Coco Logo.jpg Videos Coco Official US Teaser Trailer Coco – Dante's Lunch... A Short Tail - Official Disney Pixar UK HD Coco - Official US Trailer Trivia *This is Lee Unkrich's second Pixar feature film as a director, the first was Toy Story 3. However, this is Lee Unkrich's first feature for an original property. *''Coco'' will be the second Pixar film to be release date on November 22, after Toy Story. *The sixth Pixar film to be scored by Michael Giacchino, after The Incredibles, Ratatouille, Up, Cars 2 and Inside Out. External Links *Lee Unkrich announcing his next film on Twitter *CinemaCon 2012: Pixar’s Dinosaur Film Gets A Title, New Lee Unkrich Project Announced *New Art From Pixar's Upcoming Films! *Día de los Muertos References de:Coco Category:Upcoming Films Category:Animated films Category:Pixar films Category:2017 films Category:Halloween productions Category:Coco Category:3-D films Category:Fantasy films Category:PG-rated films